Echoes
by Wolf in the Walls
Summary: Due to the death of Yugi's grandfather, Yugi and Yami are separated. Now, they will do anything to get back to each other. Not an easy task when a witch has her heart set on Yami (and she will do anything to get him)
1. Default Chapter

Echoes

A whole new fic!

A YGO fic none the less.

Well...a brief summary shall we?

Summary: After the death of Yugi's grandfather, Yugi is sent to live with his mother and Yami is shipped off to a foster home. But things are not as they seem, for the supposed "sister" of the family is not as she seems...

Well...we own nothing except Saemoden, the puppet witch, and...that's it...everything else probably belongs to Kazuki Takahashi. "Suzaku" and "Seiryu" are blatantly stolen from Fushigi Yugi.

I probably should start.

Let the ph34r begin...

093429342342-03-9234

Echoes

Unfamiliar Ceiling

_How could this happen to me?_

_I've made my mistakes_

_Got nowhere to run_

_The night goes on _

_As I'm fading away_

_I'm sick of this life_

_I just want to scream_

_How could this happen to me?_

Yami stared at the empty room that was now his. There was a lone one-mattress bed pushed off to he left, and a dresser and mirror against the adjacent wall. There was one large window next to the dresser with thin white curtains blowing. The lamp hung idly from the ceiling, giving a light that let a glow settle on the room. Yami sighed and walked in, closing the door behind him.

He set his bags on the bed and began to unpack, thinking about what had happened earlier that week.

_Yugi and Yami stared at their bleak bedroom, they were being separated. Yugi's grandfather had died of a heart attack, and Keiko Muto had gotten custody of Yugi, but Yami was being shipped off somewhere else. Yami glanced down at Yugi, at the tears welling up in his eyes. _

"_Yugi? Are you crying?" Yami asked, as if Yugi's tears were completely new to him. _

"_I don't want to go Yami. I don't want to be separated from you." Yugi said, a solitary tear slipping out from the corner of his eye. Yami smiled._

"_But we'll never really be separated. I'm part of you, remember? We're one and not the same. Our minds are still linked together, and if you need me, the door to my soul room is unlocked for you. We can see each other any time." Yami said. _

"_But...it's not the same..." Yugi's voice trailed off as they both heard Keiko Muto's voice calling. They hugged each other quickly. _

"_Yugi, I want you to promise me that we'll never forget each other." Yami said. Yugi smiled at him. _

"_Never!" Yugi said and the two of them hurried downstairs. _

_But once Yugi hopped into the passenger seat of the van, it hit him that they may never see each other...even in their dreams. As Keiko was driving off, Yugi stuck the upper half of his body out the window and turned back to Yami._

"_Yami!! I'll miss you! You were the best friend I ever had!" Yugi shouted. _

_Yami felt his ears tearing up, he wanted to run after Yugi, to tell him all the things he forgot to say, to tell him what he really thought...but before he could, he was shuffled into a black van and driving in the opposite direction._

_The entire ride, Yami was crying. _

Yami tried to shake the thought from his head and resumed what he was doing. He put his clothes in the dresser drawers and began to unpack the more useless stuff. He placed a framed photograph of himself and Yugi on the dresser, facing the bed. It was a time when nothing had mattered, when their smiles were genuine.

Yami felt his eyes cloud over with tears. He quickly tried to wipe them away and continued. Yugi had given him their dueling deck, and Yami decided to figure out if he could still summon monsters. He pulled the Black Magician from its spot and summoned it.

It worked...but it was only twelve inches tall. It looked around at the strange surroundings and then back at Yami as he pushed his bags off the bed. The Black Magician nodded and returned to his card form. Yami sighed and, with his deck in hand, flopped onto the bed, feeling ready to cry.

"Mreow?"

Yami glanced over at the doorway where, pushing its way through the crack in the door was a white, short-haired cat with big black patches. It looked at him with green eyes and walked over, hopping onto the bed and staring at him. Yami reached his hand over and it nuzzled against it. Yami caught sight of the name on its collar, "Saemoden". Yami smiled weakly and turned his attention to the floor.

He closed his eyes and retreated to his soul room. He popped the door open and walked into the hallway. He tapped gently on Yugi's door. Hearing no answer, he cautiously opened the door to find Yugi not there. Yami spied a pad of paper and a marker. He snatched them and wrote Yugi a note saying:

"I'm here, I'm sad, I miss you, and I'm bored. Write Back. –YY"

Yami stuck it to the inside of the door and returned to the other world. He casually glanced around the room, finding Saemoden curled up into a little furry ball next to him. His eyes traced around his unfamiliar surroundings as there was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Yami muttered, eyes dimming.

A girl appeared at the door dressed in a black and pink shirt with black pants and boots. She had short black hair and black eye shadow. She had a pentagram necklace and dragon earrings. Her amber eyes looked at the room and then at Yami.

"Nice." She said simply, walking in and sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Hn." Yami said. Saemoden uncurled from its little ball and hissed at the girl once before jumping off the bed and running out of the room.

"Mum told me to come and say my hello. I'm Suzaku, and my younger brother is Seiryu, but he's off at the movies with his friends. You're Yami, correct?" She extended her hand.

"Uh-hu. Nice to meet you." Yami said, shaking her hand and not moving from his position on the bed. He was preoccupied with Saemoden's actions.

"I heard that you were into magic, can you do any tricks?" Suzaku asked, assuming he was like a party magician.

Yami, ignoring her assumption and randomly pulled a monster card from the deck. It happened to be the Celtic Guardian. Yami set the card face-up on the bed next to him and waved his hand over the picture. The mini guardian popped up and looked around. Unlike the Black Magician, he appeared more chibi-like. Suzaku laughed and Yami returned the CCG (Chibi Celtic Guardian) to his card state.

"Well...I'll leave you alone to get used to this place. I'm gonna go start dinner." Suzaku said.

Yami didn't even watch her leave. He turned onto his back and stared up...

...stared at the unfamiliar ceiling.

Luv me and I'll write more!

/Pay for my head-bump surgery and I'll get you down!/


	2. Echoes of What Was

Echoes

I ams back...

/ "Ams"???/

ams....

/You loser./

Anyways...the gifts are in this chapter!

/Ah...yes...gifts.../

And crying!

/Always good./

CCG: CHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ready?

Steady?

Careful!

Fire!!!

#($&#($&#)($8123890472349587320472

Echoes

Echoes of What Was

_I'm slipping off the edge_

_I'm hanging by a thread_

_I wanna start this over again_

_So I try to hold on to a time_

_When nothing mattered_

A week or so went by, and Yami felt no more at home than he did than when he had first come. He and Saemoden had become somewhat friends, and he had finally met Seiryu, the younger brother. He was short, had black hair and black eyes. His skin was pale and he didn't talk much, but he love playing games. The only time Yami saw him was when the kid wanted to play, and often, not a word was said during these games.

One rather dreary morning, a Monday to be exact, Suzaku appeared at the door to Yami's room, accidentally catching him without his shirt. Suzaku ignored it and handed him a package. Yami looked at it strangely as Suzaku left. The box was kinda flat, and once Yami tore through the packaging, it seemed to be a gift box for clothing. Shrugging, Yami flopped down on his bed with a miniature Black Magician hovering over.

Yami took the lid off the box and there was a flash of light and the holographic image of Mokuba Kaiba appeared before Yami.

"Hey Yami! Yugi told us what had happened and Anthy devised this. There are more things coming over the next few days but this is our little thing. There are two gifts in this package, and the other ones will have two in them as well. One is this little holo-projector. There are three buttons, one plays this message and the other two have random lines of encouragement, and there are three on each. Everyone sends that."

Yami blinked, but was now listening intently to what was going on.

"The other thing is...well...I figured that it might be cold in the winter, and I know that you really don't have a coat or anything, so I bought you one. It's kinda like the ones that Seto has, but I chose a different color. I wasn't sure of your size, so Yugi helped me with that. That's all from me! See ya!"

The image faded and Yami looked at the box. He pulled out a little black device with three buttons. He set that on his dresser before grabbing a shirt and throwing it on.

The coat was long-sleeved, and long in general. It was dark, dark, red with a bright yellow eye of Horus on the back. There were little gold ankhs on the sleeves, and three metal clips on the front. It was flowy, like Seto's coats (of course). And to top it off, not only was it nice and warm, but it fit _perfectly_.

Tuesday's gift box was smaller. Yami again sat on his bed with his coat draped over his shoulders and a pair of sunglasses on the dresser. This time, Seto popped up.

"Mokuba's making me do this so I'll try not to make this too corny. I know you're into magic and all that hocus-pocus, so I bought you a good luck charm, and I picked up a fortune for you at a shrine in Kyoto. Hope it fortells good luck."

The charm was a long strip of sakura-pink silk. There was kanji written on the front in black ink, and there were ceremonial beads at the bottom. Yami smiled at it, setting it gently on the dresser. The fortune sat at the bottom of the box, looking innocent, wrapped in paper. Yami set it aside, not wanting to look at it until later.

Wednesday came and so did a laptop computer from Noah, Jonouchi, Honda, and Otogi. (Anzu was eaten by tiny wolves, thus she has become "she not appearing in this fic.") Noah had supplied the laptop, due to his vast connections of living in the realm of computers.

Thursday was a sketchbook from Anthy, Kaylynn and Jetta, friends from Duelist Kingdom and beyond. But Yami was nowhere near prepared for the final gift on Friday.

Friday came and so did a gift. Yami opened it and watched the image of Yugi form before him.

"Um...hi Yami...I got your note, and I just wasn't able to write back. Anyways...I wish I could see you, in person, and well...maybe we could meet tonight, in the soul rooms. Anyways, this is a picture, and it's already framed for you, so you don't need to really worry about needing to get one. Um...I'll see you...hopefully...bye!"

Yami slowly looked down at the picture in the frame, and began to cry. Not cry, but flat out bawl. The picture was of him and Yugi, standing under a blooming sakura tree. The two of them were just leaning against the tree, smiling their biggest and purest smiles.

Theyhad beentruly happy.

-3294329-342903409349023-128409237592387410827

Chapter end!

CCG: Chee!

Review pleaz!


	3. The Puppet Witch

Echoes

The story begins

And a hell of a lot of stuff happens

Yami meet Yugi

Fortunes read

Regardless of warnings

The future doesn't scare you?

Well it should.

The Puppet Witch is here

She will reveal herself ...

Like a spider,

Or a weaver...

Echoes...

Echoes...

Echoes...

What can you do

To keep everyone safe?

But you must be dreaming.

You must be...

You can't escape,

You won't escape,

She won't let you escape...

4329071-4287398425707

Echoes

Puppet Witch

_I looked into your eyes and  
Saw a world that does not exist  
I looked into your eyes and  
Saw a world I wish I was in  
_

Yami flung open the door of his soul room at the very moment that Yugi opened his.

"Yugi!"

"Yami!"

They ran to each other, hugging with no intent to let go. Yami was crying, babbling on about how happy he was. They stayed like that for a few moments, just being there and being happy. Yami didn't even want to let go of Yugi, because that was be like leaving him. He didn't want that. He wanted to be Yugi's guardian forever.

But they eventually let go and sat down.

"So, Yami, what's new with you?" Yugi asked.

"Not much. The family I live with is okay...everything seems...different...like there is a spirit or something much worse...like a cursed soul hovering around the house."

"Fun."

"You have no idea. I'm suspicious of the family's 'sister'. She knew I was a magic user. She was aware of it...and I had said nothing of the sort."

"Again, fun."

"No, really?"

But then Yami felt it, the feeling of dread, of hate, of conquest and malice.

"Please tell me you felt that." Yami asked, leaning forwards.

"Felt what?"

The two jumped to their feet, standing back to back and looking around warily. Yami knew something must have followed them here, but what could it have been? No one but the other yamis knew about this place. And they wouldn't dare come near. What was this feeling? And who was there, lurking out in the darkness?

"Show yourself!" Yami shouted.

"Fine then, dear Yami, I will."

Out of Yami's soul room walked Suzaku, clad in a ragged-looking black dress (almost like Freya from _Chobits_). Her eyes were now a fiery green, and she looked at the two of them with glee, like they were a game for her to play. She walked closer to them; Yami standing protectively in front of Yugi.

"What are you doing here! And how did you get here!"

"_Your_ body vanishes when _you_ enter the Room of the Soul, I just followed."

She drew closer, but Yami stood firm.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He asked sternly, fire blazing in his red-violet eyes.

"I want something, and this is the right time to get it." Suzaku replied.

"I won't let you touch Yugi." Yami said.

"I don't want that _whelp_, dear Yami..."

She drew closer, caressing Yami's face in her hands. A chill ran through Yami, and he felt paralyzed.

"I want _you_."

Yugi shot out from behind Yami and literally pushed Suzaku away. Yami recovered, shaking his head and getting in front of Yugi again. Suzaku looked at then with a playful anger in her eye.

"Well...you want to play...fine by me."

She pointed her finger at Yugi, eyes narrowing. Then she split into two images, one on in front of Yami and one behind Yugi.

The image in front of Yami spoke.

"You still don't know who I am...do you?"

The image behind Yugi acted. Strings came from the tip of her finger and wrapped themselves around Yugi's wrists, ankles and neck.

"Yami!"

Yami whirled to see the two images melded and reappeared in front of him, with a captive Yugi by her side.

"Dear Yami, I am the Puppet Witch." Suzaku said.

The string around Yugi's neck began to tighten.

"Now...which will you chose? You stay free, but his death is on your mind every day..."

Tighter...

"Or, you forfeit _your_ freedom and allow him to be free. You become mine, now and until forever ends."

Tighter...

Yami's heart began to pound. Yugi's face clearly told him to run, to leave...but Yami couldn't leave Yugi. He swore to himself to be Yugi's protector. He bowed his head and curled his hands into fists.

"Take me..." He whispered.

Suzaku released Yugi, who ran to Yami, crying about how he should have run. Yami looked away.

Suzaku strode up to them, shoving Yugi out of the way. She stripped Yami of his jacket and trademark dog collar before placing her collar on him. It was a thick band of leather, complete with a tag and leash. As she began to lead him away, Yami turned back to Yugi, who just stood, tears streaming from his eyes.

And a lone silver tear fell from Yami's eye as he and Suzaku vanished into the Soul Room. The door closed, and locked behind them.

902384309284390284

Yami returned to find the world he left in a completely different state. What was once his room was now Suzaku the Puppet Witch's private bed chambers. There was a grand bed in the shape of a dove, with red everything, including the canopy. There was a post next to the bed, along with various "toys", including puppet strings.

Suzaku dragged Yami over to the post and tied the leash to it. She then pulled up the back of his shirt and scratched at his shoulders.

"Create!" She shouted.

Yami cried out in pain as two small, black and white feather wings burst from his shoulder blades.

"Now we shall begin. You are mine, and you will always be from now on."

"I hate you..." Yami whispered.

"What was that, dear Yami? Still a bit sore from me taking you? You should be hating yourself right now."

"Actually, I hate you more than I hate myself." Yami lay down on the blanket by the post. Suzaku grabbed him by the ear and dragged him to his feet one again.

"No...you aren't privileged to sleep yet."

She unhooked the leash and threw him onto the bed. She pulled some strings off the wall and looked at Yami, who had curled up like a tired puppy. But his eyes were fixed on Suzaku, at what she would do. Suzaku sat down on the edge of the bed, reaching over and running her fingers through Yami's tri-colored hair. She then whipped him with the string, no longer limp, but like that of a rod or a stick.

But through the sleepless night, while Yami was shut outside in the spring rain, one thought pulsed through his mind...

"Yugi...what else could I have done?"

0932983290328940932842039

Yami...AKA dog AKA puppy AKA

(gets hit in the head by a computer)

Fine! I'll just write the next chapter already...


End file.
